The Son of Te Fiti
by The-Raging-Maelstrom45
Summary: When Te Fiti creates all the islands she also creates Naruto who she raises untill Maui steals her heart and Naruto seals himself in the vast ocean until the Ocean awakens him and brings him to Motonui to assist Moana in restoring the Heart of Te Fiti, His Mother.
1. chapter 1

_"Finally I am done."_ Thought Te Fiti as she smiled at her work. Te Fiti had just finished creating the islands and she was proud at what she accomplished. _"Now it is time I sleep. "_

Te Fiti began to lie down, but just as she was about to close her eyes she heard crying. Te Fiti sat back up and looked around until she saw an infant lying on it's back in front of her crying loudly. The baby had sun kissed blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and three wisker birthmarks on each cheek.

He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at Te Fiti and smiled brightly; he started to giggle and clap his hands.

Te Fiti gave him a loving smile as she looked at the child she had created. Even if she had no memory of ever creating him, she could feel her power flowing through him.

Her powers must have went out of control when she created all those islands, and probably created him on accident. Even so she smiled and was glad that he was born; she had always wondered how raising a child would be like.

She picked up the boy with her hand as he sat up and started crawling on her palm. " _I wonder what I should name him."_ Te Fiti stared at the Ocean. A whirlpool began to form.

" _That's it! His name shall be Whirlpool! No, no, that's too long. His name should mean whirlpool. "_

" _Maelstrom? That means whirlpool. No, that's long as well. Hmmmm."_

Te Fiti looked conflicted as she began to think even harder.

 _"Naruto? Yes, I love it."_ She turned her attention back to Naruto. " Your name shall be Naruto. " Naruto turned his head towards her and giggled. Te Fiti looked suprised. _"Can he hear me?"_ She used her left hand to make Naruto turn in the opposite direction.

 _"Naruto"_ Said Te Fiti. Naruto turned back around and looked at Te Fiti.

"Mama." She gasped. Te Fiti's eyes widened. She felt an overwhelming sense of joy and love. Naruto began to fall asleep as he hugged one of Te Fiti's fingers.

" _I wonder_ _what the future holds for us, my dear Naruto, Son of Te Fiti._

Hey guys, just in case you're wondering why Te Fiti questioned if Naruto could hear her, is because in the movie Te Fiti can't talk but she has a clear understanding of what others are saying. I presume that she thinks so since Naruto is a Creation from her he is able to hear her thoughts so he can communicate with his mother.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Naruto Arrives at Motonui

"Hey"-Talking

 _"Hey"- Thinking_

" **Hey"- Ocean or Te fiti Talking**

" **Hey"- Ocean or Te fiti Thinking**

"It is time that you awaken, Son of Te Fiti," said the Ocean.

There lied Naruto at the bottom of the sea, encased in a large green stone identical to the Heart of Te Fiti.

(Flashback)

After Maui had stolen Te Fiti's heart, Naruto went to the Ocean and said, "Oh great and wise Ocean, what should I do now? My mother's heart has been stolen and she has crumbled into darkness. Without her...I feel lost."

The Ocean said, "You shall seal yourself for 1000 years. When that time is over, I will take you to the chosen one, and you will assist them in restoring the Heart of Te Fiti."

Naruto nodded his head and began the sealing process. A green light began to cover his body as Naruto was put into the large stone. The Ocean carried Naruto into the sea, and left him untill the time was ready.

(Flashback End)

Naruto's seal shattered, but he was still unconscious, so the Ocean created a tide of water and brought Naruto to the shore of Motonui.

(Motonui)

It was dusk. Moana was lying on her stomach, her face cupped in her hands, looking out at the Ocean. She smiled fondly as she admired the waves.

Moana sighed, and proceeded to stand up. "I should hurry back to the village before they come looking for me...again."

She turned around to leave but stopped midway; she had seen something yellow in the corner of her eye. She turned back around and looked at the shore.

That's when she saw him, a man, washed upon the shore in front of her.

Moana panicked because she didn't know what to do. She ran towards him, and checked for a pulse on his neck. "Good, he's still alive. I think he's only unconscious." She slung his arm around her shoulders, lifted him up, and began to carry him to the village.

"I have to get him back to the village!" shouted Moana as she struggled to carry him.

(At The Village)

"Sina, have you seen Moana?" asked Tui.

"No, she's probably out staring at the ocean again. You know her." She smiled and looked her husband in the eyes.

Tui sighed. "Alright lets go ge-."

"Help! He needs help!" Tui and Sina turned towards the voice. Tui immediately ran towards Moana and helped her carry him.

"We need to get him to the healers!"

Moana and Tui brought him into the hut and placed him down on to the mat.

Moana watched the healers check over him for injuries with worry in her eyes.

"Is he okay?" asked Moana. "He's fine, just unconscious. He has no injuries."

Moana looked relieved. She sighed as she felt some stress leave her knowing that the blonde was alright. "Where did you find him?" asked Tui. "He came from the ocean and he washed up on the shore in front of me."

Moana looked towards Naruto. Now that she wasn't trying to save his life, she could finally take in his features.

He had an angular shaped face, and it was a little round which, she thought was handsome and cute. She couldn't see his eyes since they were closed, but that's when she saw his hair. She had never seen yellow hair before. Everyone on the island had black or brown hair.

It was amazing to her, and his hair was spiky, going out in all directions. _Now thats a peculiar hair style._ She sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. _It's suprisingly soft._ She blushed heavily when she saw his chest and his six pack.

He had more of an athletic build than a body builder. It appeared that he was wearing grass shorts as well. "Moana?" Moana turned towards her mother. "Yes, mother?" "You seem to be getting awfully close to this boy."

Moana realized what she had been doing, and instantly got up. She looked away from her parents, feeling embarrassed. Her face was as red as a cherry.

"I uh I didn't m-mean t-to it's just. "Hehe, Moana it's fine I was only joking." Sina giggled at seeing her daughter embarrassed. Moana glared at mother and puffed her cheeks out like a child.

Sina giggled again, and motioned for her daughter to follow her. "Come on Moana, lets leave. He needs to rest and you can check on him again later if you like. "Okay Mother."

(Two days later)

Moana was running back to the healers to check on Naruto. For the past two days, Moana has been going back to the hut to see if Naruto had woken up. Alas, to her dismay, he hadn't awakened. But today was different. Today, Moana truly felt like she was finally going to meet him.

Moana ran inside the hut. Her parents and her grandmother followed shortly after her. Moana had brought them along to meet him, that is, if he wakes up at all.

Moana's smile dropped when she saw that he was gone. "What? Where is he?" She looked around the entire hut. "Moana we'll check the village, you check the shore." said Tui. "Alright."

(30 mins later)

Moana had been searching for thirty minutes and she still hasn't found Naruto. She ran to the one place she hadn't checked yet, the waterfall. _He has to be_ _there._

(Waterfall)

Moana arrived at the waterfall and saw something she wasn't expecting. Yes, she found the man she was searching for, but he was standing in the waterfall showering!

Moana's entire face went red and she quickly looked away. It was a good thing his back was facing her or she would have seen something she wasn't ready to see.

"Um, excuse me?" The man turned his head towards her and raised his eyebrow. He went to put on his grass shorts and walked in front of Moana.

"Yes?"She stared into his bright sea blue eyes, and he stared into her coconut brown ones. She admired them just as she admired the ocean earlier.

"Did you need something?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I've been looking for you."

"Why, exactly?" "Well after I found you on the shore of our island, I took you to the healers. You were unconscious for a couple of days and when I went to check on you, you were gone."

"Well first I would like to thank you for rescuing me, and taking care of me while I was unconsciousness."

Moana brushed off his thanks, waving her hand in front of her. "It was nothing. I'm sure you would have done the same." "I would have, but there's no reason to be modest," he replied.

"My name is Naruto, and yours?"

Naruto reached his hand out for Moana to grab. She smiled and shook his hand. "Moana." "I'm sorry for leaving like that. I just felt like I needed to take a shower"

"No it's fine. I was just worried. Come on I want you to meet my parents."

She grabbed Naruto's hand and walked with him towards the village. All eyes landed on the two, especially Naruto. "This is a very nice village here," he commented.

Moana brought him in front of her house and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! I found him!" shouted Moana as she pulled Naruto into the house and closed the door behind them.

Sina and Tui instantly got up and walked over to them. "Thank goodness you found him. I was starting to believe that he left the island. We couldn't find him anywhere." said Tui

"Holding hands already? Your relationship seems to be moving extremely fast isn't it?" teased Sina. Moana let go of his hand and looked the other way, blushing slightly.

Sina giggled at her daughter's actions.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding why that was a problem.

Naruto bowed to them. "I deeply apologize for my actions and making you all worry."

"No, worries dear, I'm sure you needed to get out of that bed after spending a couple days in it."

"I am grateful that you assisted Moana in taking care of me. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. "

"I assure you that it's alright," replied Tui.

Moana waved her hand between her parents as she introduced. "Naruto, these are my parents, Sina and Tui." "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Naruto?" said Tui.

Naruto looked at Tui. _I should keep my age and my mother a secret from them untill needed._ "I am 22 years old." replied

Naruto.

"Oh? I assumed you were 18, like Moana."

said Sina with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Anyway, we should all get to bed, today has been a long day. You can meet my grandmother tommorow Naruto." said Moana. Sina and Tui left to go sleep in their room. "Oh, and Moana, Naruto will be sleeping in your room for the mean time, since there aren't any other rooms."

"Okay. goodnight mom and dad. Moana gave her parents a hug before they retreated into the room. "Come on Naruto. Let's go to bed. I have another bed for you to sleep on."

Moana brought Naruto into her room and they both got into they're separate beds.

"Goodnight Naruto." "Goodnight Moana."

Aaaannnnddd that's it. Whew that was longest chapter I've written. I hoped you guys liked it. Make sure you comment.

Oh and thank you for all the follows and favorites. I didn't think the story would blow up this fast. Now I have to stay on top of this story.

This chapter was kind of passive considering it was just Naruto meeting Moana and her parents. I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading!


	3. A day with Moana

"Mom, mom look at my hands!" Shouted a young 6 year old Naruto as he ran up to his mother. Te Fiti looked at her child. 6 years had passed since Naruto was created she smiled, she was proud of her son, he never made things difficult, he was always on his best behavior. Teaching him manners came easy because he felt thats what you should always do.

 **"Yes Naruto, whats wrong with your hands?"** "Their green mother, I'm more like you now!" Naruto looked genuinely happy about it. Te Fiti picked Naruto up with her hand to get a closer look at his hands. They were indeed a light shade of green with patches of really small grass, his veins were also pulsing green.

 ** _"What is this?"_** Te Fiti was suprised, this was the first time this has happened to Naruto. **_"It looks like my skin, just undeveloped."_** Te Fiti's silence made Naruto fear for the worst. "Mom? Is everything okay, nothings wrong with me right?"

Naruto's voice brought Te Fiti out of her thoughts. She looked at Naruto and saw the worry in his eyes. **"No, Naruto it's just a normal part of growing up." _"I mean if you were born from my powers."_** Naruto lit up and hugged his mother's finger. "Thanks mom, I love you." Te Fiti smiled and brought Naruto up to her face and pressed the bridge of her nose against his forehead. **"I** **love you too, Naruto."**

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned, he sat up in his bed and stretched. He turned his attention towards Moana. _"Still asleep huh. I should make some breakfast for them. I'll let them know im leaving this time before i go_. Naruto got up from his bed and walked out of the room. He was about to knock on Sina and Tui's door untill he heard voices coming from outside.

"Are you sure we can trust him, we know nothing about him." Said Tui. "I'm sure, he seems like a kind gentleman." Said Sina.

Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him. Sina looked at Naruto and spoke. "Ah, Naruto you're awake, are you hungry." Said Sina dropping the previous conversation. "A question I was going to ask you." "Hmm?" Sina looked confused. "Yes I am, I imagine you are too?" "Of course, that's why im letting you know that i'll be going to the shore to catch something to eat."

"Oh Naruto, you don't have to do that." "It's fine really, I would love to." I'll be back in a little bit, it won't take me long, tell Moana that im out so she doesn't think I ran off again." Naruto walked past Sina Tui, leaving towards the shore. Sina looked at Naruto's retreating form and turned towards Tui. "See, I told you. He's even offering to make us breakfast." "I suppose you're right."

Naruto was walking through the village as many eyes were on him. _"I can't really blame them for being curious. I mean, im not wearing clothing like theirs, my hair is blonde and my eyes are blue, I am completely out of the ordinary."_ Naruto stoped walking as he felt a someone poke his leg. He turned around and saw a little girl looking at him. She had brown hair that was tied into two buns, one on the right side of her head and one on the left side. She also had brown eyes.

"Uh mister?" Said the girl shyly. "Yes, What can I assist you with?" "C-can I touch your h-hair?" "That's an odd request. but sure, why not? Naruto knelt down to the girls height. She ran her fingers through his and played with it. "Wow, I thought your hair was going to be sharp since it's so spikey, it's really soft." Said the girl amazed.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I must be on my way now." "Ok! Good bye." Naruto waved to her and walked away.

Naruto knelt down in front of the water and calmy touched the waves. "Ocean, do you mind if you can bring me a fish, a big one, im making breakfast for a family." A wave formed above naruto droping a huge fish in front of him. "Thank you. but I also have a couple of questions. **"I will answer any questions you have to ask."** "Do you know where my crystal necklace is? It's precious to me, mother gave it to me. **"Im sorry Naruto, but your necklace came loose when I brought you here it landed on the lair of Tamatoa. Tamatoa had taken it."**

"Hmmm, how unfortunate. Looks like im going to have to remind him that he doesn't take things from the son of Te Fiti."

"Also can you tell me which one is the chosen one here, I think it's Moana. Mostly because her name means ocean, hehe.

 **"You are correct, but I didn't choose her because of her name. That was just mere coincidence.**

"Thank you for letting me help the chosen one. As you know, I can't restore the heart myself. The wave nodded. **"I understand, I will talk with you again when you finally set off on your journey.** The wave molded back into the ocean and left Naruto in his silence. Naruto stood up with the fish in his hand, he turned around and began walking back to Moana's home. But someone had watched his entire conversation but didn't hear what they had said as they couldn't understand or hear the ocean and Naruto had been speaking too quietly.

(Moana's home)

Zzz...Zzzz

Moana was laying in bed sound asleep with a little drool at the corner of her mouth. "Moana!" Sina yelled behind Moana's door knocking on it a few times. Moana woke up in a hurry as she shot out her bed and fell on the floor. "Are you okay Moana?" Moana stood up and opened the door for Sina as she yawned. "Oh your face is terribly red!" She smirked, raising her eyebrow. "Did I interrupt a dream about someone?" Moana's face became even redder. "Mom I wasn't dreaming of Naruto! My face is red because I fell face first on the floor."

Sina giggled. "Well I never said Naruto specifically. Anyway, Naruto left to go get some fish to make breakfast he'll be back soon." Moana left her room and walked out of the house with Pua following behind she sat done on the stairs and waited for Naruto since she didn't have anything else to do.

A couple of minutes later she saw Naruto walking towards her with a kind smile on his face as he saw that she was waiting for him. Moana blushed and avoided eye contact. Naruto stoped in front of Moana and greeted her. "Good Morning Moana, sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept great. Mom told me you were making breakfast today?" "That is correct."

"Oh, who is this young man?" Naruto turned around to see Moana's grandmother. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw her necklace. His eyes flashed green for less than a second. _"Mother's heart is in there so she was the one who was watching me. I want to act upon it but I can't, not now, I have to see if Moana is truly up for this."_

"Grandma! Im glad you're here, I want to introduce you to Naruto." "Grandma this is Naruto. Naruto this is Tala, my grandmother. Naruto brought his right hand up to shake her hand since his left was still holding the fish. Tala shook his hand and greeted him. "Nice to meet you Naruto." She said kindly. "Nice to meet you too Tala. But Naruto said this less kindly, he said this with caution and it didn't go unnoticed by Tala. They released each other's hands. "So is Naruto the one making breakfast? Since he has that huge fish in his hand."

"Yep!" answered Moana. She grabbed Naruto's hand and brought him to the fire outside. "Come on Naruto, I want to watch you cook."

(Breakfast)

Moana bit into a piece of the fish that Naruto cut out for her. "Naruto this is so good, you're an amazing cook!" "Thank you my mother taught me but she could never cook it herself." Naruto laughed as he recalled Te Fiti trying to cook for him but ended up crushing the already dead fish causing little Naruto to laugh at his mother. Naruto had to eat berries and vegetables untill he got to the age where he could cook for his self and occasionally for Te Fiti, but she didn't need to eat. It wasn't a requirement, she just wanted to since Naruto had made it for her.

"I must say Naruto, this is incredible. Handsome, a gentleman, and can cook. Perfect for my daughter." "Mom!" Shouted Moana embarrassed. Naruto chucled as he watched Moana and her family. But he still held cautious eyes towards Tala.

(Evening)

Naruto and Moana was walking down a path together untill they reached Moana's favorite spot. It was an oddly bent tree which allowed someone to sit on it with a great view of the ocean. Moana had just finished her cheif training and wanted to spend time with Naruto so she pulled him along with her after she found him on the shore. She spotted a leaf fall onto his forehead, giggling as he jumped in suprise thinking someone had snuck up on him.

Naruto and Moana sat down together on the tree and Moana immediately asked him to talk about himself. "My favorite color is orange, my favorite food is shrimp, (Sorry had to make Naruto's favorite food something else since im pretty sure Ramen didn't exist) my favorite hobby is watering plants, and watching the ocean.(Little known fact Naruto's favorite hobby is actually watering plants.)

"That's Awesome! I like to watch the ocean too! I also like to play with Pua and dancing with grandma." "Moana, im glad I met you and your family. Im really enjoying my time with you." Moana blushed and looked away from him. Her once happy and excited attitude turned into a shy and bashful one. "T-thanks i enjoy b-being with you too.

Naruto took Moana's hand. Her blush darkening. "Come on lets go back home."

She nodded her head as she let him walk her back home. _"I wonder where Naruto came from. I'll ask him tommorow._ "

I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you caught on to the two easter eggs that was in the story. I know this chapter was kinda short even after the long wait. But don't worry the next chapter will definitely be long as I have some BIG plans for it. The crystal necklace is not an easter egg if you were wondering since it's going to be a key part in the story. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen. its fun reading the comments and seeing people trying to guess whats going to go down.

Thanks for Reading.


	4. Leaving Motu Nui and the truth of Naruto

Hey sorry im super late on this chapter but a lot of stuff has happened to me. School started again and i have just been buried in homework. I planned to release a chapter 2 weeks ago but then my grandpa had stage 4 cancer and didn't have long to live. He pulled through for some time, But he passed on my birthday September 10th. So i kind of didn't want to write anymore until i saw the reviews and how everyone wanted me to continue writing so i started again. Thank you all who have read my story. Im no longer said about it though because my mother told me that while she was in the hospital with him he faced death with a smile and was unafraid his last words were joking with one of his daughter's, not a goodbye. Again thank you all, enjoy.

Naruto walked with Moana. They were both walking towards the shore to meet up with Tala. It was morning so Moana had some time before she began her chief training. Moana had told him that Tala would be there and he could practice their dance. "Don't worry Naruto you'll get a hang of the dance." Moana gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "I am not worried, im sure I can handle this dance."

Naruto stopped, he saw Tala waiting for them, Sitting on a flat rock. Moana ran to her and helped her back up. "Good morning Tala." "Good morning Naruto, Moana. " "So are you ready?" Asked Moana. "Yeah im ready." Moana and Tala began to dance on the shore they moved elegantly across the sand. Naruto watched from behind smirking. Moana stopped. "So do you think you can do it." "Yeah, Im sure." Naruto stepped forward and stood in between them he began the dance, mimicking their movements perfectly.

Moana stopped her dancing, staring at Naruto in shock. _"That dance took me 2 months to get it down, and he mastered it on his first try!"_ Thought Moana. Naruto stopped an looked at Moana smirking. "See I told you it was no problem."

"Ho-How did you do that!" Naruto looked nervous. "Well uhhh I saw Tala doing it awhile ago so I kinda just learned from watching her."

"Well i have to go do chief training again, so see ya!" Moana ran off leaving Naruto with Tala. "She doesn't know does she?" Said Tala stopping her dance. "You're a smart old lady aren't ya?" Tala laughed. "I don't think you're able to call anyone old, Son of Te Fiti." "Heh, i was never able to say that to anyone, since i was the first one to ever be born. How did you find out?"

" Well first off you're wearing grass shorts. A style of clothing that hasn't been around for centuries, you knew where that waterfall was, even though the village is behind it and the healers hut you were in was the farthest from it, You also new the dance that has been passed through the generations." I also saw you talking to the ocean, the only thing i was able to get out of it was when you said Son of Te Fiti, which basically confirmed who you were." "Hahaha, you noticed all that? You have a sharp mind." Naruto turned around, walking away. "Where are you going?" "The island has been affected by the darkness. Moana and I have to leave today and restore my mother's heart, before this island succumbs to it." I'll be preparing for our journey, oh and don't tell Moana about who I am, I'll tell her myself."

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked along the shore heading back to Tui and Sia's home. Naruto began to think _. "Mother, I'll finally be able to see you again." "Moana, I don't know how you did it, but I've fallen for you. You're beautiful in every way. Your long curly brown hair to your gorgeous face, and amazing smile. You have a wonderful and contagious personality, but we could never be together, a god and human relationship never works. I want to grow old with you and die with you. I don't want to watch as you grow old and I stay youthful."_ *Sigh* " _I don't want to be immortal anymore."_

Naruto stopped, looking out at the sea he saw a boat crashing against a wave. "Moana!" _"The only one here who would dare go pass the reef is Moana."_

Naruto jumped high into the air until he landed near Moana. He saw her struggling to get her foot out between some rocks. Naruto swam toward Moana and punched the rock, causing it to shatter freeing Moana's foot. He grabbed her and burst out of the ocean landing on the shore. Holding Moana bridal style as she coughed out water. Pua had ran off after looking at the oar. "Moana what were you thinking!" said Naruto as he set her down. "Naruto I-I was out there trying to get fish for everyone. There are none in the lagoon!" "Moana you should have told me. Those canoe's aren't built for going out there, they can't handle waves like those." "Wait, you aren't mad at me?" "No I'm not mad at you, I was worried. You could have gotten hurt." Moana blushed, hearing Naruto say that he was worried for her."

"Come Moana, Tala and I have to show you something." Naruto, Tala, and Moana began walking up a path until they reached a large amount of vines. "Moana do you really think our ancestors stay inside the reef." Said Tala as she pulled the vines to the side with her cane revealing stones stacked atop each other, blocking out a cave. Moana and Naruto removed the stones as a gust of wind went by the them. "Moana you go in there and bang the drum I'll stay with Tala."Moana walked into the cave. Naruto and Tala sat down on a large rock.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto and Tala sat there making small talk, until they heard Moana. "WE WERE VOYAGERS! WE WERE VOYAGERS!" shouted Moana as she came bolting out of the cave. Moana returned sitting next to Naruto. "Why did we stop?" Naruto got up and walked her through the village leading her to the large boulder shrouded in darkness. "Our Ancestors loved to travel the ocean, but after Maui stole Te Fiti's heart monsters awoke and boats stopped coming back, in order to protect our people they forbid voyaging and now we have forgotten who we are. But one day someone will go beyond our reef, find Maui, and restore the heart of Te Fiti." Tala placed Te Fiti's heart gently into Moana's hands.

"I was there that day, the ocean chose you." Suddenly a large wave of water formed above them as Moana and Tala looked at it amazed. "I thought it was a dream." The water twisted into a typhoon until it shot itself in the air and splashed Moana. "Nope!" shouted Tala. "Wait, Naruto how do you know about all this?" I'll tell you later. I'll be waiting for you in the cave, you go talk to your father." With that said Naruto walked away in the direction of the cave. Moana ran off leaving Tala as she sat down gently on the rock.

(At the meeting hut)

"I understand we will plant new groves our village will be-we can save our island." Moana interrupted Tui as she ran in. "There's a cavern of huge canoes we can take them, go across the reef and restore Te Fiti's heart. We were voyagers, we can voyage again!" Tui stared angrily at Moana as he stood up grabbed a torch and walked away. "Dad, what are you doing?" I should've burnt those boats a long time ago." "No, dad you can't! We can save our island we have to restore the heart!" Tui grabbed Te Fiti's heart. "There is no heart! This is just a rock." shouted Tui as he threw it to the ground. "NO!" Moana rushed to go get it, picking it back off the ground." "Chief!" Moana and Tui turned to the villager. "It's your mother!" Moana and Tui ran towards the healers hut. They entered only to find Tala laying down on a mat, close to death. Moana knelled down next to Tala as Tui stared, sorrow evident on his face. He walked over to the healers and started talking.

"Go." Said Tala weakly. "Moana moved closer. "Go." Tala whispered in her ear. "I-I c-can't." "You must!" "You and Naruto have to find Maui, and when you do you grab him by the ear and say "I am Moana of Motu nui, you will board my boat sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti." Tala took the heart from Moana's hands and placed it in the compartment of her necklace she took it of and put it around her neck. "But you must stop Naruto from killing Maui." "Why would Naruto do that?" "Naruto will tell you, now go." "I can't leave you." Sobbed Moana tears streaming down her face. "There is nowhere you can go that i wont be with you." Tala and Moana's foreheads touched, Tala smiled as she watched Moana get up. "Go!" Moana backed away wiping the tears off her face, she ran off heading to her home to gather food.

Naruto walked into the cave feeling nostalgic as he saw all of the boats. He smiled as he saw the one with the symbol of Te Fiti's heart. He walked on top of the boat dragging his hand across the fabric of the sail. _"Oh how I've missed this boat."_ Naruto sat on the boat waiting for Moana to come. "Naruto, are you here?!" Naruto opened his eyes watching as Moana came into the cave looking at him with determination. "You ready?" Moana walked up to the boat and placed the food in the lower compartment of the boat. "Yeah, I'm ready." "Good, now lets move this boat, I will tell you all about who I am when we pass the reef."

Naruto sat across from Moana, the boat had just passed the reef and Naruto was looking out at the night sky littered with stars and a bright crescent moon. "Tala is gone isn't she?" Asked Naruto suddenly as he continued to look at the sky. Moana quietly sobbed, she stared at the wood below her. "Yes." She had barely said it, only faintly coming off as a whisper, but he heard her. Naruto stood up and walked over to her. He sat to her left and embraced her, Moana rested her head on his shoulder, openly crying as Naruto embraced her. Five minutes had passed and Moana had stopped crying. She wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. "Thank you, I really needed that." "It's no problem, now are you ready to hear about who I am?" "Yes, i had suspected that you wasn't human after you had shot out of the water saving me and landed with no injuries."

"Okay so let me just start with this first, I am not 22 years old, I am 1,222. I am the Son of Te Fiti. The very god who's heart we are going to restore." "What!" "Yep, I know It's a lot to take in at once but there's a lot more." "Wait so who's your father? Is it another god?" "I have no father, I was created directly from Te Fiti's powers. So I myself am a god. I was the first one to ever be born." "Now that that's out of the way here's the insane part." "This was not the first time I have been on Motu Nui. I was here after I had reached 150 years old, when i got here and met your ancestors I created boats for them using my powers. I had decided to help them sail across the ocean they loved. I sailed with them for 72 years until Maui came and stole my mother's heart. That's how i knew the dance, and how i knew where that waterfall was when you found me showering." "This boat is also mine and created it in honor of my mother when i left the island." "I can't believe it, you're the reason why my ancestors loved voyaging. You were the beginning of everything that made my people who they truly are."

"I am not the reason why your ancestors love voyaging, im sure they would have made boats eventually, I just sped up the process" "Wait if this is your mother's heart, and it's been over 1,000 years since you've seen her, don't you wanna hold it?" Moana took the heart out of her necklace and tried to give it to him. Naruto immediately let go of her and backed away before it could touch him. "Whoa, Moana keep that away from me." "Naruto what's wrong?" "Look I forgot to tell you but I can't come into contact with her heart. "Why?" "My mom didn't know until after giving birth to me that her power had gotten weaker. I'm not just created from her powers, I **am** her powers. My heart, Is her heart, just a weaker version. If I touch her heart it's going to try to become one heart again."

Moana put the heart back into her necklace. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm going on a journey with a god." "Well on this journey you won't be seeing any mortals. Moana you get some sleep, I'll sail." Moana laid down under the sail, Naruto created a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks Naruto." "You're welcome." "Not just for the blanket but for everything, for saving my life and comforting me when grandma died." "Moana sadness is not an expression I want to see from you, Your smile is much better." Moana's back was turned so Naruto couldn't see the growing blush on her face. "Than-I don't want you to die Moana." Naruto interrupted her. "W-what?" Moana sat back up, eyes wide as she the blanket fell from her shoulders. "I don't want you to die, your personality is infectious, and not in a bad way. In all my life I have never met someone like you Moana. I'm going to protect you no matter what!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and flashed her a toothy grin. "It's a promise of a lifetime, of **MY** lifetime!" Moana remained silent her eyes wide, she took in what Naruto had said. "Moana?" Moana hugged Naruto, arms wrapped around him, head buried in his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto put his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you Naruto, but promise me this as well." "Anything." "I know you're immortal but please don't die, I don't want to lose you too." Moana whispered softly.

"Moana." said Naruto listening to her sobs. "I can't die by aging but I can by injury, but even then I wont die I promise. Come on, you should get some rest now." Moana laid down next to Naruto as he wrapped the blanket back over her. "Goodnight Moana." "Goodnight Naruto." Naruto went back to watching the boat, while Moana fell asleep peacefully."

(Morning)

"Buucckhaaa!" Moana shot up from her slumber and was about to fall into the ocean until Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back up. "What was that?!" "Oh, I found Hei Hei in the bottom compartment, he kinda freaked out so I put him back because he was moving around to much." Moana fixed her hair and sat down next to Naruto, watching the ocean with him. "Hey Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to her. "Yeah?" "Whats It like being immortal, and a god." "Well I can't really say whats it like to be a god since I've been one all my life. It's like asking you, hey how's it like to be a mortal and being immortal isn't as good as you think." "What do you mean." "Gods try not to make relationships with mortals, because it hurts getting close to a mortal especially when you fall in love with one. You have to watch as they grow old and die while you stay young. We don't want to watch the people we care about die. Unfortunately I fell in love with a mortal, now I have to watch her die without me." Naruto turned away from Moana so that she couldn't see the sadness on his face.

 _"Could he mean me? I'm the only one he has really talked to other than mom, dad and grandma."_ The blush on Moana's face intensified, she gulped preparing herself to tell him how she feels. "Naruto I-I have t-tell you something." "What is it?" Naruto turned back to her staring Mooana straight in the eyes. " I-I love you." Moana brought her lips upon Naruto's and closed her eyes. Naruto was beyond shocked by Moana's confession, but he relaxed and kissed her back. Moana's blush only got stronger as she felt brave and licked Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his mouth slightly as his and Moana's tongue's fought. Moana stopped for air. "Moana, I love you too." Moana smiled as she pressed her forehead against Naruto's. Naruto laid his head down in Moana's lap while she played with his hair. They sat there in silence enjoying each others company until their boat hit an island.

Naruto stood up and looked to his left. "Moana, we're here." Moana stood next to him, Naruto walked off the boat with Moana's hand in his. Naruto hid behind a large boulder peeking out the sides he saw Maui. Naruto moved from his position and leaped towards him anger written all over his face his eyes turned green with green blood veins. His hand balled into a fist. "Maaauuuii!!"


	5. A Hateful Enemy Approaches

"Maui!" Naruto's fist cracked Maui's jaw, shattering the bones. Maui was sent flying into a boulder. Making a spider crack in the boulder from Naruto's tremendous power. Maui coughed up blood, holding his broken ribs and jaw. Naruto grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air. "Naruto?" Said Maui in between grunts. "You bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Maui felt his heart sink into his stomach. Naruto's grip on his throat tightened. "Naruto stop!" Moana embraced him from behind him. "Moana what are you doing?" Naruto loosened his grip giving Maui room to breathe but still held him up. "Naruto you can't kill him!" Naruto raised his eyebrows questionably. "Pray tell why i shouldn't." Moana gulped she couldn't believe that Naruto could get this angry. _"I guess it's reasonable that he's angry. I mean he stole his mother's heart causing darkness to spread across the world. He didn't speak to his mother for 1,000 years."_ "Naruto I know you're angry but you can't kill him. This isn't you! You're a god of life! You shouldn't be killing people in cold blood!" Naruto's eyes widened. His eyes turned from illuminating green back to his sea blue. The green veins in his eyes and on his skin disappeared. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry Moana I didn't want you to see this side of me."

Naruto let go of Maui, dropping him to the ground. Moana stopped hugging him as he walked towards Maui. Naruto crouched in front of him and began to heal his him. Green light emitted from his hands. After Naruto finished, he helped Maui back up. "Ok Moana is there anything you want to say to Maui?" Moana grabbed her oar from the ground and stood confident in front of Maui. She raised her chest high and spoke. "Maui, shape-shifter demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana, you will board my boat with Naruto and I and you will help us restore the heart of Te Fiti." "Uh are you sure Moana I'd rather leave him here." "I'll come but i'm not restoring that heart i'm getting my hook and that's final." Maui walked past her and sat on the boat since Moana still had the oar. (Imagine the boat to be slightly bigger so that 3 people on that boat would fit.) Moana began to walk back but Naruto grabbed her hand, she turned to him and saw the caution in his eyes. "Whats wrong?" "I don't want him with us you sure we need him?" "Yeah, if things go south he's the only other person besides me that could restore the heart. We need him." "Hey lets get a move on!" Moana and Naruto sat down on the boat and set sails. They sat in silence. Naruto was glaring daggers at Maui for the past 5 minutes until Moana decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Sooo where are we going to first." Maui was about to speak but Naruto interrupted him. "We're going to Tamatoa's lair in The Realm of Monsters. He has something of mine and Im sure he has Maui's fish hook as well." Moana shivered in fear. "T-The realm of the monsters! I thought that was a myth." "Moana you're sitting, and in love with me, a Primordial God. You're also sitting next to a Demigod, on a journey to restore the heart of another god. The Realm of Monsters should be far less surprising to you."

"Haha now that i think about it I guess you're right. But what is that you need from Tamatoa."

"He has a crystal necklace of mine that my mother made for me." "Naruto you better watch yourself in there." Naruto turned his attention towards Maui. "Why?" Maui glanced at him. "You know why?" Naruto had finally realized what he meant. "Yeah, I'll keep a lookout." "What are you guys talking about?" "Well Moana, simce I'm the son of Te Fiti monsters and other beings have been trying to kill me and take my stone ever since I left my mothers island. I've made quite a lot of enemies as well. And now that we have two Hearts someone is definetly bound to try and kill us." Naruto yawned and streched his limbs. "Hey Maui do you mind watching the boat?" "Yeah, whatever." "Come on Maona let's get some sleep. "Alright." Naruto and Moana embraced each other under the blanket he made for her earlier."

"WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS"

Moana woke up with a jolt as Maui had screamed in her ear. Naruto woke up angered as he glared at Maui. "Wake me up like that again and I'll rip your throat out." "Sorry, but we're here." Naruto and Moana turned around and saw the entrance to the realm. "Good now i can kick Tamatoa's ass for taking my necklace." "So lets start climbing."

Maui began climbing ahead of them. Naruto was about to go up but noticed Moana hadn't moved, she stood there shaking as the stared at the top. "Hey Moana everything alright? I know you shouldn't have any trouble with climbing this, you're very acrobatic. "Its not that. But how monsters are in there. I know I said I'd return the heart, but I'm a human going into the realm of monsters." "Its okay Moana I'll watch your back, and if things get ruff I'll take care of them." Now come on I'll carry you up there." Naruto postioned himself on a rock as Moana climbed onto his back. Naruto climbed the entrance efficiently and quickly making it past Maui and getting to the top before him." "Hey! You almost knocked me off!"

"You're a demigod, if something like that killed you then you shouldn't even be calling yourself one." "It wouldn't have killed me but id have to start over." Moana climbed off his back and looked around. "Where's the entrance?" "You're standing on it, come over here and close your eyes. Moana did as he told and held onto his arm since he stood at the edge. Naruto inhaled sharply. He blew onto the entrance, dust went everywhere. It showed an angry face. "Moana You can open your eyes now." "Thats the entrance?" "Yep."

Maui began yelling in a different language, then jumped into the air and slammed his fist on the entrance. Moana leaned over towards Naruto. "Uuhh, what did he just do." The ground started rumbling as the mouth opened. Moana looked down into the mouth. She saw a lake of purple and blue liquid. Maui jumped in leaving Naruto and Moana alone. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. "Make sure you hang on, and hold your breath before we make contact with the liquid." "Alright." Moana wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Lets go." Naruto jumped into the entrance feet first as it shut behind them.

(With Maui)

Maui was talking to the tattoo version of him."I dont think teaming up with Naruto would be a good idea. Especially in here he's made a lot of enemies. Him being with us could get us killed." Little Maui moved around trying to converse with him. "Yeah I know, he's powerful but there is a particular monster in here that is as equally dangerous. I mean he is th-." Before Maui could continue, Naruto landed on his back smacking Maui face into the ground. "Oops. You okay" Naruto moved of his back. It took awhile but he got his head out of the ground. "That hurt like hell!" "Sorry didn't see you there." Naruto let go of Moana, she walked around staring in awe at the new world around her. "Now if you're okay lets get to finding Tamatoa." Naruto grasped Moana's hand in his and walked in random direction. Maui following behind.

The three had been walking for some time but hadn't stumbled upon Tamatoa yet. Suddenly the ground rumbled erratically.

"Moana hold o-." Naruto was silenced as a large purple scaled tail knocked him into a wall shattering it in the process." "NARUTO!" Moana yelled , she began running toqards him but Maui grabbed her before she could. "MAUI GET MOANA OUT OF HERE I'LL HANDLE THIS!" Naruto voice screamed from the rubble" "On it!" Maui ran off in the opposite direction. Naruto groaned as he stood up. A giant purple viper snake burst out of the ground its sharp fangs blead with poison. It glared intentsly at Naruto. " **DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND YOU NARUTO! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT SNAKE MANDA!"**

Hey guys. Yeah im alive. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave it at this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
